Deadly ex's
by ninja-neko1
Summary: Elsanna Takes place a few months after Don't judge a book. Someone tries to have elsa and nearly kills her in the progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly ex's**

**Don't own frozen and rated M**

**Chapter 1 - **Perving on the beach

It was the summer holidays and everyone was going on holiday or hanging out with friends. Its been a few months since the engagement and Anna is still amazed that Elsa proposed to her. She was short superman top that showed her belly button and jean shorts. Sprawled across the couch unable to move because of the heat. The house wasn't air condition which made it hard for them to do anything. Elsa was in the garage fixing Anna's Impala as she so skills with motors. Anna was bored and sticky. Her sweat was making her clothes stick to her and there was no ice cream in the freezer to eat. Getting up to head toward the garage she saw Marshmallow lying on floor asleep while watching Olaf jump over him._ Olaf sure loves summer_ Anna thought.

When she arrived at the garage she Elsa bent over the hood fixing her car. Anna couldn't help but look at Elsa plump bottom. She wanted to pinch that butt so much. Elsa was wearing dungarees and a white vest covered in oil marks. Elsa was to busy to notice Anna walking towards her. Anna stood beside her and smacked Elsa full force on her bum. Elsa bolted up banging her head on the under hood of the car. "OW Anna" Elsa yelling at both pains. Anna just kissed Elsa and played with the blonde plate.

"I'm so bored. Hows my babies?" Anna asked.

"Well one just over heated because of this heat" Elsa said wiping the sweat with a dirty rag,"and the other one head and arse is still hurting of the assault her princess did"

Anna just giggle and kissed Elsa more passionate then before. It was hot for anyone. Most people in the neighbourhood had swimming pool or small plastic ones for the kids. One kid was running to jump in a big paddling pool where is little brother was. Elsa suddenly had a idea to take there mind of the heat,"Hey why don't we go to the beach? We can invite Belle,Kristoff and the dogs"

"That's a perfect idea Elsa. I even bought a new bikini a few days ago!"

_Bikini?_ Elsa thought just imagining Anna in that bikini jumping in the cool water,seeing her all wet. Anna ran to her phone to tell everyone about the beach. Elsa just followed her but instead if going into the living room she instead went to the their bedroom to found her bikini and towels.

* * *

The beach was crowded with people showing to much skin in some cases. Anna and Kristoff started stripping leaving their swimsuits on and running the cold sea. Elsa and Belle went to found a space to read or watch. Beast couldn't make as he had to look after his garden. Elsa took her top off to reveal a light blue bikini top but she kept her jean shorts on. Belle was wearing a summer dress and a straw hat. Putting her sunglasses on Elsa day down on her towel watching Anna play with Marshmallow and Olaf in the clear blue water. Lowering her glasses a tiny bit trying to watch how Anna hips swayed. She was so lucky to marry that girl. "I see you are perving on your fiancé" Belle said not looking up from her book.

"So what if I have a smoking hot fiancé who has a fine body to make too" Elsa replied smirking at Belle at what she just said.

"Too much information"

"You asked"

"Elsa!,Belle! Come on the waters fine" they heard Anna yell from the sea. Both got up and sighed and headed to the were at the each still not getting in but Anna ran at hugging them with her soaking body. Both yelled at her and Anna escape to the sea. Elsa wanted revenge and took of shorts and showing her bikini. Anna saw Elsa and left her mouth hanging. She could see all of Elsa body and the places she wanted to bite. "Right your gonna get it now" Elsa yelled running for Anna in the sea.

Anna tried to dodge Elsa but she wasn't fast enough and was pushed underneath the water. Both looked at each other and kissed ignoring that they needing air the others. They came back to their senses when Marshmallow jumped on top of her. Both girls coughed for air when they appeared above water. Elsa gave Marshmallow a glare and leaving to get dried up. "Aaawww Elsa come back" Anna desperately said wanting Elsa to join her again.

"No Anna I need to get dry up I'm not a water person"

"You don't say that when you want to join me in the bath"

Elsa just froze._ She just didn't say that at loud?_ Elsa thought blushing continuing to wake back to the towel to dry herself off. Putting her clothes back on and shoving her face into a book to hide her reaction from everyone on the beach that had heard that. Anna just laughed and resumed her fight with Kristoff and the dogs. "Hey do you want to come with me to the ice cream truck?" Belle asked trying to make Elsa feel better.

"Sure" Elsa replied dropping her book and headed to the bright pink ice cream truck. Buying ice cream for everyone making sure to chocolate for Anna. When they returned Anna and Kristoff was sunbathing until Elsa shouted "Get down Marshmallow this cold chocolate ice cream is for mu future wife!"

Anna jumped up at the words chocolate and wife looking at Elsa and sticking her arms out like a 5 year old child begging it mother for a hug. Elsa find it cute and gave her it but before she did she dipped her little finger in it and licking it of her finger. Anna blushed but continued enjoying the coldness and chocolaty taste of the ice cream.

A brown hair girl that had her hair in a long pig tail watch them from a distance walking towards them. She knew three of them but not the blonde lad with them. The three girls she knew to well. One was her step-sister while one of them was her ex-girlfriend. She moved to Greece ages ago to be with her father now that she heard from mother that her step-sister is getting wanted to...congratulate her. Walking to the group Elsa and Belle just froze while Anna just said...

"Hi Meg"

* * *

A/N This story takes place a few months after the proposal in Don't judge a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly ex's**

**Don't own frozen or any Disney characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2 - **Step-sister and ex?

"Hi Anna haven't seen you in awhile"

Meg spoke to Anna hugging her step-sister to make up for lost. Elsa saw Anna being happy but when she looked at Meg smirking at her with a devilish grin. This sent chills down Elsa's spine and Belle's. Both looked at each other then at the hugging step-sister's "I thought you were at Greece with your father after all your mom married my dad" Anna said.

"Well..."Meg said turning her head slyly to look at Elsa,"I heard my _fav_ step-sister was getting married"

"I know right!"

Meg headed towards Elsa to give her hug but Elsa just brushed past her and pulled Anna in her embrace. Elsa glared at Meg but all she did was smirked and whispered in her ear,"Your mine don't forget that" leaving her sadistic smile on Elsa. Elsa was shaking and Belle saw this and hug her._ Meg was Anna step-sister? Oh no please god help me please _Elsa prayed to god in her head not wanting to repeat the past. Belle dragged Meg away so that she could have a little chat with her.

Leaving Anna,Elsa and Kristoff alone the three of them had a chat,"So Elsa how did you know Meg?" Anna asked.

"Yeah how?"Kristoff added

"Lets just say that Meg and I used to date I'll tell you more Anna in the house ok" Elsa replied to both of them kissing Anna's forehand in a sweet gesture. Anna just looked at Kristoff pleading to help. He just shrugged looking at Elsa. She looked so fragile wrapping her arms around herself and looking to the sand.

At the opposite side of the bench in a alleyway Belle was shouting at Meg,"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

"Well as you know"Meg said walking around Belle,"I am here because my little innocent step-sister is marrying my girlfriend"

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore not after the thing you _did_ to her you bitch!"

"Oh this bookworm has some bite since last time. Well I have to go bye!"

Meg started walking away from Belle and she just watched her. Regretting not punching her or kicking her. She needed to protect Elsa and Anna. Belle left the alleyway to return to the group.

* * *

When the engaged couple returned home Anna tossed Elsa on the couch to start the therapy session. Anna dressed up in a tight skirt and a lab coat wearing fake glasses. Elsa just stared at her but played along getting turned on by her get up. "So Elsa I'm your therapist Miss Anna Snowball our last session was Belle now today will be on Meg,please tell me how you know her and the back story"

Elsa still playing long finding comfort in it lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling and replied,"Well me and Meg used to dated before I broke it off" she paused before she said the next bit,"she was a sadistic bitch and made me do things just to have sex. It is the reason why I have scars and burns all over my body.I-I nearly died because of her.I was so glad that she was put in a asylum but now that she out and she knows that I love you Anna I scared she might kill me or you" Elsa looked at Anna really in tears. When tears was nearly pouring out of her eyes Anna embraced her,holding her for dear life. Anna knew about the scars but she didn't want ask. Now she knows. Anna kissed Elsa in comfort hoping it worked. Elsa just looked at her and smiled.

"I love you Anna"

"Its ok I never knew that my step-sister was a sadistic crazy person and dated my future husband"

Elsa just giggled at Anna and whispered in her ear"Doctor I think I need medicine for down below I think I need someone's _special touch_"

Anna just giggled and replied"Ok meet me in my office upstairs Miss Isley" and both ran upstairs ignoring the events that happened today.

_"Your mine Elsa and __**nobody**__ is gonna to change that not even Anna"_

_"NO!"_

Elsa bolted up sweating at the nightmare she just had. Looking outside the window trying to a silhouette of Meg just in case she was out there. Anna wrapped her arms Elsa's waist and kisses her bare shoulder. Elsa kissed her on lips telling Anna that she was ok but she wasn't. She didn't want the pain back. She tried so hard to get rid of it. Anna wanted more and brought Elsa back into a deep kiss. Elsa just smirked getting ready for round two.

* * *

"So this is where the great proposal happened oh how I do miss the good days Elsa. You being in pain and me poking you with a hot poker while you were strapped to the wall._ Oh how I miss the good old days_"

The figure said sitting on top of the tree think of all of tortures she did to Elsa. The figure just smirked thinking a another torture for her girlfriend and step-sister.

* * *

A/N Hope you like this chapter guys. The kitty is out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly ex's**

**Don't own frozen and any Disney characters**

**Chapter 3 - **Crashing and destroying

The next morning Anna was trying to cook Elsa's favourite breakfast meal,bacon and eggs unfortunately Anna wasn't good at cooking. The bacon was little burnt and the eggs a little over done. Elsa came down stairs and saw Anna cooking. Anna heard Elsa sitting down and got a plate for her breakfast. The toast had pop out of the toaster and Anna put them on a different plate. "Wow Anna you made mine breakfast and not the other way around"

"Haha very funny you big meanie" Anna replied putting the hot plates on the table and spreading nutella across her toast.

"You know what I mean" Elsa said biting a piece of bacon

"I know,I know"mumbled Anna

It was a peaceful morning for them. The girls sat down on the couch and watched adventure time with the dogs cuddle their masters when suddenly breaking news came on alerting them.

_**Breaking news -**__ We have heard recently that they were a explosion at the graveyard in Arendelle._

Elsa spoke up and said "I'll go check on her grave ok you stay here". Before Anna could stop her Elsa was already out and staring her engine to leave. Leaving Elsa needed to check Anna's moms grave for her. Just in case.

* * *

Halfway there Elsa ran out of fuel insure how. She thought she filled it up. Looking to her left she saw a beautiful pond with lillie pads floating on top. Small ducklings followed they mother unaware where they were going. Looking to right she saw a car racing towards her. She tried to look at the person driving but soon realised it was Meg but it was too late. Meg crashed into Elsa making her fly into pond. A sadistic laugh could be heard from miles but then moans when Meg said,"Oh Elsa how I _love _you so much". Meg drove away leaving Elsa sinking in the pond and her bike destroyed by the crash. Someone saw the crashed hurried to the scene of the crime. The bystander hurriedly called 999 and ask for the police and ambulance.

While Elsa she opened her eyes and thought,_I'm gonna a die now aren't I. I need to protect Anna from that sadistic bitch.I love her and I'm gonna marry her. I need Anna.I need Anna. When I get that bitch of a ex I'm gonna sent her back to the asylum where she belongs. Just like I belong with Anna. Anna. Anna._

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?"

Anna yelled in the hospital. She was with her future father-in-law who picked her up. The police called them saying that someone tried to kill Elsa and that she was in the hospital. Both Olaf and Marshmallow was scared especially Marshmallow. Anna was nearly crying,needing to know her fiancé was ok but that wasn't the news. They were told that Elsa was in surgery and wouldn't come out till another hour. In the waiting area Anna burst into tears putting her head in her hands._ Elsa please be ok,please be ok_ Anna mantra in her head praying for Elsa to be alright. Soon Anna's parents came to hospital to support her. Marisa knew it was her daughter did this to Elsa and felt guilty,"I'm sorry" apologized Marisa.

"Its ok" Anna sniffed. It was the first thing she said after she stop crying in pain. The doctor came out with Elsa unconscious on the bed and being pushed away into a different part of the hospital. Anna stood to run after but was stopped by the a man in green that was taking his mask off,"you must be her sister" he said.

"Actually I'm her fiancé"

"Oh well" the surgeon rubbed the back of his head blushing,"Your fiancé has several broken bones because of the crash. She would have to stay in hospital for a few weeks in intensive treatment. You can visit her when I get the room number but you have to wait here for now" and at that he left leaving Anna alone. Her family tried to help but it didn't shake the feeling the loneliness in the room.

* * *

"So what is gonna happen now?"

"Well I get Elsa and you have Anna suffering for taking her away Frosty"

A blonde haired boy got up from his desk and headed towards his other companion. Pointing his finger and gave her a stern look,"This place better work or..."

"Or what? Your gonna kill me. Trust me I know someone who can easily snap your neck in two" she smirked knowing it was true. She could smell the sweat coming from the boy. The boy just stare then turn to look out of the large window behind his desk. Putting his arms behind is back and standing proud he watched his factory work and his workers slave they life away.

_This plan better work._


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly ex's**

**Don't own frozen or any Disney character.**

**Chapter 4 - **I'll always love you

A few hours later Anna and the parents were aloud in to see the horror lying in bed. Elsa was lying on the bed,face covered in scratches. Her arm was in a cast and her leg was elevated. Bags with clear liquid were attached to her on her good arm. Anna rushed to her,falling to the floor and kneeling beside her. Tears was pouring out again but Anna put a brave face on hating to let Elsa see her like this. Her parents surrounded her,not wanting her to cry. A nurse came in telling everyone that only one person can visit at a time. Everyone waited outside except for Anna and Marshmallow. He whimpered at the sight of his and licked Elsa's hand hoping it would wake her up. Anna looked at Elsa and started to stroke her soft blonde hair. Humming a small happy Elsa always sang to her at night if Anna or the dogs couldn't sleep. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang silently not wanting anyone to hear but Elsa.

Eyes slowly opened while Anna was singing. Elsa saw that she was in hospital bit kept looking at Anna listening to her beautiful melody. Elsa tried to speak but couldn't. She tried again and said,"Do you want to build a snowman?" which was barely loud enough for Anna to hear. Anna looked at Elsa who was smile and to push a strand of hair behind Anna's ear. She just grabbed the hand and kissed,nuzzling her face in the palm. Then she engulf Elsa in a hug with Marshmallow on the bed. "OW! Marshmallow,Anna you guys are hurting me" Elsa yelled but she didn't want to stop the hug.

Marshmallow jumped of but Anna didn't let go instead she cried that Elsa was ok and awake. And alive. Elsa kissed her forehand and stroke her hair just like before when Anna did it to her. Anna hummed at Elsa stroking her and lifted her head to kiss Elsa on the lips because of the tubes. Both smiled into the kissed,Anna moving her hand to Elsa waist then thigh then to her broken leg. Elsa winced and the two broke apart,"Sorry" Anna said blushing when she realised that she touch the broken leg.

"Its ok. My leg likes hanging around" Elsa joked.

"Omg Elsa no" Anna tried not to laugh at the bad joke.

"Come on you liked it" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows trying to make Anna laugh even more.

"HAHAHA! Elsa don't" trying to cover her laugh but it didn't work. Elsa knew how to make her laugh even in the saddest situations. Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked it.

_Kristoff :They couldn't fix her baby_

_Anna:Ok she's awake so I tell her bye_

Anna cleared her throat and looked at Elsa. Putting on a fake doctors accent she said,"I have some very bad news"

"What is it doctor?" Elsa replied playing along to make Anna happy.

"Your baby midnight" Anna paused making Elsa anxious about her second precious thing the world.

"Please tell me doctor. Is she ok"

"I'm sorry Elsa she...didn't make it"

"Nooooo!" Elsa said putting on crocodile tears. Anna climbed on the bed and cuddled Elsa. Both were cuddling. Elsa loved that cycle so much but now she has Anna to love forever.

Anna let the others in one by one to see elsa while she went to get a drink. She also text Belle telling her what happen. Suddenly she saw two police men come in and talked to the doctor who point to Elsa's room. _They must be here to talk about the accident _Anna thought with a cup of hot chocolate. She followed them back to Elsa but when she arrived she had to wait outside while they talk to Elsa. The two police officers was in the room interviewing Elsa on the accident and all she said was "I was on the to graveyard to check on my fiancé's mother tombstone for her as we saw the news about a bomb. My cycle stopped halfway there and I knew that I had filled the tank before I left. I heard a car coming and looked. I saw Meg,my ex-girlfriend driving a car and at full speed. She crashed into me and I think I fell into a lake? After that I couldn't anything but I thought of Anna cause I thought I was gonna die"

Anna heard everything and continued to listen to the integration,"Can you remember what the car look like?" one of the officers asked.

"Erm I think it was black. It happened so fast" she replied.

The officers tilted their caps and left and nearly hitting Anna in the face. Watching the officers leave the hospital and heading back into Elsa's room,Anna just sat down putting the hot chocolate down on the bedside table."I couldn't believe that I was your last thought Elsa" Anna said blushing.

"I'll always love you Anna no matter how much pain I go through or torture. I'll always love you" Elsa replied taking the hot chocolate from the table but Anna snatched it away.

"Oh no your throat is hurt so you need to drink water" Anna advised her drinking the hot chocolate instead,"I can kiss you so you can taste the chocolate from me". Leaning in to kiss her her father came in to tell her that visiting time over. Waving goodbye Anna left the room leaving Elsa wanting the taste of chocolate from Anna's mouth.

* * *

The very next day Anna came in to visit her,when she entered the room she saw five empty cups of chocolate moose. Elsa was busy eating one when Anna came in. When she realised that Anna was at the door she put the spoon and pudding down and beckoned Anna to come closer. Anna did as she told and went over to Elsa giving her a kiss on the lips tasting chocolate on pink lips. The nurses told her that Elsa wasn't aloud to talk until her throat was better."So all day you've been eating chocolate stuff until I arrived"Anna said. Elsa just nodded and grabbed the notepad near the empty cups. Elsa opened up and wrote_ only aloud cold things_ drawing snowflakes and showing Anna. Anna found the little snowflakes cute. Flipping a page of the notepad and taking the pencil of Elsa,she started to sketch Elsa. But it was different. She was drawing her dream last night in great detail.

The picture was of her wearing and white dress with a veil over her face. She was holding hands with Elsa who was wearing a suit with a bow tie. There was rows filled with people clapping for them. A speech bubble came from Elsa's mouth and read_,I'll always love you_. Anna gave the pad back to Elsa smiling. Elsa saw the picture and was amazed at the detail of the picture,"This was my dream last night. I missed you last night"Anna said climbing onto Elsa's bed being careful of Elsa's broken leg. Elsa's arm pulled Anna closer. She put the notepad down and grabbed the spoon and pudding. Scooping up some chocolate pudding she aimed the spoon towards Anna's mouth. Anna open her mouth and enjoyed the chocolate goodness in her mouth.

Anna visited everyday always talking to Elsa just like how Elsa was listening to each conversation. Anna drew every dream she had of them some was of them having children,some were them being sisters and royal and Marshmallow and Olaf were magic snowmen created by Elsa. Elsa enjoyed Anna's visits. Spending time with her fiancé,unable to speak was worth it,hearing stories about them. The thing that always came in every dream was the words 'I'll always love you'._ Maybe I should use them as part of my vows_ Elsa thought listening to one of Anna's tales when she was playing online. Time flew by and Anna had to leave again. Kissing her again Anna left again wanting to take Elsa with her back home. Anna left the hospital unknowing that she was being watch from a black car that had a dint in it.

* * *

Midnight came and the Anna watchers left there vehicle and stood outside looking at Elsa's room window. The female rubbed her hands while the male just stood there.

_"Remind me why I'm helping you"_

_"She punched you in the face and embarrassed you. Don't you want her to pay"_

_"yeah but you just want to have sex with her"_

_"and torture her while doing it"_

Both figures broke into the hospital being careful of cameras. Both wore black to hide and wore gloves to hide fingerprints. When they reached they destination they saw Elsa happily asleep dreaming of Anna in all of her glory. The female just smiled sadistically and pulled out a needle full of a special liquid. Inserting the needle in one of the tube they saw Elsa smile go away. The man picked Elsa up ignoring any injuries and putting her over his shoulder. The female stopped him from moving and whispered in Elsa's ear.

_"I hope you enjoy the pain and pleasure I'm gonna give to you sweetheart"_

* * *

A/N hope you like the story so far.I never really wrote fanfics before so I really hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly ex's**

**Don't own frozen or any other Disney characters**

**Chapter 5 - **Missing for revenge

Anna awoke this morning by a ringing noise coming downstairs. Dragging her feet out of bed and slowly waking downstairs nearly falling in the process to the phone. She answered the phone,"Hello"

"Hello is this Miss Snowball?" the man on the over line asked.

"Yes?"

"This morning Miss Elsa Isley was found missing. There are signs of a break in but I'm sorry to call you this morning. We are looking at the CCTV now to identify the criminals"

"Ok" was all Anna could pronounce. Ending the call she collapsed to the fall screaming pain throughout the empty house. Marshmallow and Olaf rushed to her side asking her what was wrong. Anna just ran upstairs and locked the door to the bedroom. She was wearing one of Elsa's top. It kept her calm at night but it didn't help now. Pulling her knees closer to her,she curled into a ball and cried. All day she cried never leaving their bedroom. Both Marshmallow and Olaf ran out of the house,Olaf going to Kristoff and Sven while Marshmallow went to Belle. Both dogs barked outside the houses alerting the owners. Both Kristoff,Sven and Belle followed them back to Anna. Anna was still crying and couldn't stop. Elsa was taken and Anna couldn't think what was happening to Elsa or who had taken her. Suddenly she heard to voices and three barks on the other side of the door.

"Anna open the door and tell us what appended" Kristoff said

"Yes Anna let us help you" Belle straight after.

Stopping herself from crying she slowly opened the door and collapsed into Kristoff arms crying again even after stopping for a second."Someone has Elsa! They took her from me!" Anna yelled clutching onto Kristoff unable to stand from crying to and Belle just looked at each then back to Anna with worried faces. Kristoff picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs. Putting her on the couch while Belle made hot chocolate to calm her down.

When Anna had the hot chocolate in her hands she curled into a ball keeping her head up. She was silent with redness in her eyes.

"Elsa tell us what happened?" Belle asked

"Well"Anna started remembering the phone call this morning,"I got call from the police that Elsa was missing and that someone took her. They don't know who until they look at the CCTV cameras"

"That fucking bitch"

"who?" Kristoff asked Belle

"Meg"

"That girl from the beach"

They stopped and looked at Anna when they heard a cup drop. Belle went to comfort Anna._ She must off told her about Meg_ Belle thought. She explained things to Kristoff and he clenched his fist in rage of how Elsa was treated. Belle asked Kristoff to tell Elsa's parents about what happened.

* * *

Somewhere in a big factory underneath in a cold damp room,Elsa was chained to the wall naked. Her broken arm and leg were bleeding and she suddenly awoken by a hot poker touch her inner thigh. Elsa hissed in pain. She then felt someone lick the burn,she then knew who it was. She tried moving but that resulted in pain from her broken limbs. She open her eyes and saw two brown haired people. She knew was Meg just by the licking but who was the other one. "Well Elsa you look better than Anna at that party" the mam said. Elsa vision became more clearer and saw that it was Hans leaning against the wall. Elsa still couldn't speak. She wanted to ask so many things like,where were she?,did they hurt Anna? _OMG Anna I hope you ok_ Elsa thought.

"Hey sweetie I want you and Hans the man wants revenge so I'm gonna let him have some hammer time"Meg she said sadistically back away from her to let Hans in with his sledge hammer. Meg starting to pull her pants ready to touch herself at Elsa's pain. Hans lifted the hammer and force it down Elsa's already broken arm. Elsa screamed in pain but nothing came out but a silent scream. Hans continued this until her arm looked crooked. Meg screamed with pleasure as she came. She got up and grabbed her pants shoving them in Elsa's face.

"Do you miss that smell Elsa. Is this smell better than Anna's"Meg whispered. Elsa shook her head sideways saying no,"Oh well you'll soon like the smell when I'm done with you. Nobody will found you. Not even your slut of a ginger fiancé". Elsa just head butted her and thought_ she's a redhead and she NOT! A slut._ Meg just backed away from her and dragged Hans out of the room. Leaving Elsa to cry,tears falling to the floor,making the room more damp.

Meg went upstairs to a large office. Jack was standing there looking out the window. Ever since he got the company from his father he wanted revenge on Elsa and her little friend. Now Elsa is in the pipe room and Anna is crying knowing she lost her only love. Meg kicked the door and heading towards the bottle of whiskey. Pouring a drink she asked,"Are you sure they can't find us?"

"I'm sure"

He still looked outside,Meg joining him butting the glass of whiskey to her forehead to stop her headache. Both looked outside watching Hans walk out. He was heading to Anna's place wanting to hurt and torture her for embarrassing him.

* * *

The police had received a call that one the criminals was heading towards Anna's house. Knocking on the door they saw Belle answer the door. She explained who she was and let them in. They didn't expect what they saw. Anna was surrounded by three dogs all three of them were snuggling her. Marshmallow even gave her his squeaky tiara that Anna kept squeaking to think of the times that Elsa told her about the adventures she and Marshmallow had. She looked up to see the police and explained the situation. The police decided to hide in the living room and now they waited.

Hans kicked the door breaking it off it hinges,he yelled "Where are you my women!" demanding her to appear. When he stepped inside the living room he was jumped by the policemen. Hans tried to fight back but then Anna kicked him in the nuts.

Anna demanded,"Where is Elsa you fucking prick. Meg better not have hurt her"

Hans just laughed and gave her a riddle,"She's down in a cold factory rival to hers. Alcohol watches over it wanting revenge"

"So let me guess this Jack frost has her in some cold damp room."

"How did you"

Anna just shrugged" common villain thing"

The police took him away. Hans was shock how easy it was for Anna to change when he appeared. She wasn't scared of him. Being dragged away he saw determination in her eyes. Anna just ran upstairs and put on a superman top on and jeans. The top was Elsa's and she also put on boots that also belonged to Elsa. Grabbing the fake skyward sword from the wall that was made from really hard plastic. Anna tied her hair up in her signature pigtails and left the house. Marshmallow and Olaf jumped into the Impala and the three of them left. Belle and Kristoff went with the police to get more people and to stop Anna from doing anything stupid.

* * *

Elsa waited and waited. Her tears now dried and stained her cheeks. She looked at her arms but turned away straight after seeing how bloody her arms was. Looking at the nearby table she saw the usual torture tools. Several bloody hammers,pliers,a bat with nail glued to it. Elsa just thought of Anna and her she cared for her,protecting her from the outside world. She wanted to hold Anna so bad. In the hospital she would always have wet dreams of her and Anna. Doing it in all kind of places. School,cupboards,bathrooms,anywhere possible. Meg needed to be put in the asylum permitted. She should be chained up in a straight jacket and be isolated from the other crazies.

_Anna I need you_

* * *

A/N Well I hope you like this chapter

Anna:hey you come here!

Kitty:Oh crap! Don't touch the ears

Anna:*plays with cat ears*Don't finish it there!

Kitty:I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadly ex's **

**Don't own frozen or any Disney characters**

**Chapter 6 - **princess in shining armor

Anna continued to drive to Jack frost's factory. Looking in the rear mirror she saw some police cars following her. The police cars drove ahead but stayed by Anna's Impala. The factory was just ahead. Suddenly swat van and helicopters also surrounded her. She was amazed how much she getting but she didn't realise the dangers ahead.

Workers stood outside with pipes and hammers waiting for the up coming storm. Most workers were criminals or hired thugs. They didn't expect five swat helicopters,swat vans,armed policemen and a pissed off redhead with a fake sword. Everyone getting to fight especially the criminals and police.

Jack watched from his office unable to see Anna. His eyes darken trying to find was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Whiskey in hand he just watch the battle between the police and criminals knowing that soon he will get his revenge.

Anna sneaked away and into the factory with Marshmallow. Marshmallow sniffed high and low to find Elsa but he didn't have any luck on his side. Anna had the sword tied to her back making her hands free. She needed to think where was the coldest dampest place in the factory._ That's it the pipe room!_ Anna thought running through an empty corridor. She hid behind a corner waiting for two brutish men walk past then sneak to look at the map.

"Ok" she whispered to Marshmallow,"we're here and Elsa is there in the basement floor so we need to take them stairs" she pointed to rusted stairs. She suddenly saw a hand and grabbed the sword from her back. The worker looked at her and crack his knuckles. Anna swung the sword and hit him in the head knocking him out. Looking at the body then at the sword she said,"wow never thought that would work". She left the man and ran to Elsa putting the sword back on her back.

* * *

Both Meg and Elsa heard a commotion outside the room. Meg just ignored them and went back to poking Elsa with a hot poker. Anna burst through the door breathing heavily as she just took out another two men. Marshmallow was growled eyes full of the rage. Meg poke Elsa one more time before turning to face her intruders."Well look who we have here Elsa." Meg calmly said.

"Let Elsa go!"

_**Bark!**_

Meg just reheated the poker and swung for Anna. Marshmallow jumped in front of her and was pushed against the wall. This made Anna more angry,tightening her grip she swung for Meg but was she blocked using the hot poker.

The two continued the swordfight while Elsa just watch. She looked over to her dog and saw that he was trying to get up. Elsa prayed for then to win. Suddenly she heard Meg yell and dropped the hot poker. Anna then took this chance and hit Meg in the head knocking her out. She jumped for joy that she won,she dropped her sword and headed to Elsa. She asked "Where the keys Elsa. For the chains"

Elsa just mouthed 'I love you' and motioned her head to the table with the tools. Anna kissed her passionately,cupping Elsa's face. Elsa smiled into the kiss. Anna headed to the table tossing the tools on the floor minding Marshmallow. Finding the key she unlocked the chained and Elsa collapsed to the floor. Anna caught her before she hit the ground. They heard footsteps and ready themselves. It was two swat officers and saw Meg and two workers on the floor. Anna was holding Elsa's good side and told them"She needs medical attention"

They nodded and asked for assistance through the walkie talkie. Hours later a ambulance cane when Anna and Elsa was outside. They put her in the ambulance and Anna climbed in staying with her. Marshmallow was on top of Elsa needing medical attention as well but they had to wait to ill they get to the hospital. Anna kept holding Elsa's hand,kissing it over and over again. Elsa moved her hand away so Anna took notice of her and mouthed 'Your my princess in shining armor" stroking Marshmallow head. Anna just blushed.

"Yeah well your my queen in distress"

* * *

Elsa went into surgery straight away. Anna yelled"I take Marshmallow to the vets so don't worry". Trying to carry Marshmallow she saw Kristoff driving her Impala into the parking lot. She rushed to Kristoff telling him to stay in the hospital for her. He agreed helping Anna put Marshmallow in the back.

Anna drove away waving at Kristoff goodbye she headed towards the vets. When she arrived it was closed. Anna looked at Marshmallow who was crying in pain. She needed help fast. Suddenly she had a idea. She knew that Rapunzel just opened her own vets,she could go there. She arrived at Corona vets and slammed into the door asking for her cousin. Rapunzel came out and saw Marshmallow bleeding from his leg.

"Bring him in Anna and I work on him. Just don't explain what happened" Rapunzel said asking Eugene to take Marshmallow of Anna. Anna just waited for Marshmallow when suddenly she got a text from Kristoff.

_Kristoff:She out of surgery but isn't allowed but the police isn't letting any visitors in except family._

_Anna:Ok thanks for telling me_

Eugene shouted for her and she entered the room when she saw Marshmallow wagging his tail. He was smiling again and licking Anna's face. His back leg was bandaged up."Thanks" Anna smiled hugging her cousin.

"Just be careful he will be limping when he walks and he needs to let it heal so not much walking around"

"Ok" Anna said picking up Marshmallow and putting him in the car. They drove back to the hospital. Anna left in the car leaving the window rolled down a bit to let air in. She asked where Elsa was and was shown to the room where police was standing outside. They both looked and she just show her engagement ring and pointing to Elsa through the door. They nodded and let her in. Anna entered to see Elsa looking at the wedding picture she drew weeks ago. Elsa had her arm in a caste and in a sling. Her broken leg was better but was swollen by the burns. Anna climbed into the bed putting the covers over her. Elsa put her uninjured arm around Anna put her head in the crook of Anna's neck smelling the sweet scent of roses. Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa looked at Anna smiling they leaned in a kiss. This passionate kiss kept both alive trying to forget what happen. They broke apart and Anna cried snuggling closer to Elsa gripping onto her never letting go. Elsa just stroke one of her pigtails kissing her face in different places. This made Anna giggle."I was a total wreak this morning when I found out" Anna spoke focusing on the picture in front of her,"You did this to me. I love you and...and I know that you love me too and I want us to be happy". Elsa just put her head on she turned to a new page in the notepad. She wrote 'Don't worry princess,you,me,Marshmallow and Olaf will be a happy. And maybe we can ask to donate"

Anna just blush at the idea of having children of their own. She tried to hide by putting her face in Elsa chest. Elsa draw two people,two dogs and small child. Elsa grabbed a red pencil and coloured the child hair in. Elsa wasn't good at drawing as she was at French. Anna looked at the picture and giggled,now it was Elsa's turn to blush.

* * *

A/N There chapter 6

Anna:Yeah I have Elsa now

Kitty:But you can't have sex with her

Anna:Why?

Kitty:You know why

Anna:ㅠ.ㅠ


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly ex's **

**Don't own frozen or other Disney characters**

**Chapter 7 -** Looking after love.

After a few weeks in hospital Elsa was aloud to leave. She was now able to speak again has to be in a wheelchair still for another month. Elsa didn't mind she was being pushed by Anna to the Impala. Anna picked Elsa who was surprisingly light into the front seats. She fold the wheelchair and put in the truck."So Elsa are you ready to go back to the palace" she chimed kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah tv was crap in there and I missed you" Elsa replied smiling at Anna and taking her hand.

Anna returned the smile and went onto the road. The journey was long as it was in Arendelle and their house was in Corona. While on the journey home Anna turned on the radio and carry on wayward son was playing. Both of them knew the tune and both started singing. They could be heard miles away. They sang as loud as they could,laughing in between. Elsa was pulling funny faces while singing which made Anna giggle but she concentrated on the road.

When they arrived home the song ended and Anna left in the car to get the wheelchair. Olaf came running out while Marshmallow limped out. Both were happy to her back especially Marshmallow."Hello my hero" Elsa said kissing Marshmallow wet nose. Marshmallow barked happily but Anna told him to get back in the house to rest.

With the wheelchair ready Anna helped Elsa to the their home. Entering the living room they were greeted by friends and family. Elsa got a hug from her parents and future in laws. Belle gave her a book while Kristoff gave her a taser,"Just in case"Kristoff said. Elsa just shake her head. Then Anna came from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek wanting to do more but couldn't.

After everyone left Anna jumped onto Elsa and cuddled her. Elsa just rolled her eyes and said "You know there is another couch to sit on. You don't have to use me"

"But I can't see the tv from there plus I like cuddling with you when we watch tv" Anna replied pouting.

Elsa just sighed and kissed her on the nose then the lips. Ignoring the tv they kissed passionately in the wheelchair. Elsa licked Anna's bottom lips wanting more. Anna accepted not having Elsa was driving her crazy. Anna broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva down her mouth,breathless she said,"we can continue this upstairs"

"I'm still healing"

"I know but won't it be more _comfortable _in bed"

Getting off Elsa she picked Elsa up and put her upstairs and on the bed. She changed her clothes so that she was her pajamas. She then got change herself and putting on a show for Elsa. Elsa was entranced by Anna body. When she finally put her pajamas on Elsa moaned. Anna just giggled and climbed on top of her being careful of her leg and arm. They continued the make out session from earlier,moaning into each others mouth. Elsa squeezed one of Anna's boobs making Anna giggle at how Horny Elsa was. Anna broke the kiss and fall to her side. Elsa turned on her good side and looked at Anna."Dammit Anna I hate being injured" Elsa said frustrated at not being able to rip Anna clothes off.

"Its ok when your better I'll do something special ok" Anna replied

But Anna didn't get an answer. Elsa had curled herself to Anna and had fallen asleep. Anna played with Elsa hair thinking of her wedding day.

* * *

A few weeks ago when Elsa and Anna left the factory the police captured Meg. She became conscious when she was put into the car. She saw that Jack had been beaten up by the swat team. She just laughed when he was tossed in the same car but the car didn't leave. They asked the cop in the car why they didn't move. He just turned around and said,"We waiting for the asylum to come and pick you up then we take Mr Frost here to jail"

A white van came later that had white padding at the back. Meg was put straight into a straight jacket and tossed into the van. She screamed,saying things like,"Your mine Elsa. Mine!" and,"Anna is a big fat slug!"

Jack was glad that he didn't have to go with her but what about his company. His factory. His life. He also started to yell but the police taser him to shut him up. Both vehicles drove off heading in different directions.

Meg back to the asylum,when she arrived she just nodded at her fellow mates that she missed. She was being pushed around like Hannibal Lector expect without the mask. Picture of her and Elsa hung the walls,most were of Elsa. Her straight jacket was taken off and she was tossed into the padded room. She picked up a picture that was on the floor.

It off when her and Elsa used to date. She kissed Elsa in the photo and smiled. Laughter filled the while. The sadistic laugh was back and everyone joined in happy that they crazy friend is back.

Jack was put in jail. Wearing the normal orange suit he was put into a cell with the infamous 'captain hook'. He infamous of dressing up as a pirate with his crew playing along. His moustache is freshly groomed like his black long hair. He looked at Jack stroking his moustache with his hook."Is thee my new roommate. I'll enjoy you" he said in a fake pirate accent. Jack just swallowed hard backing away until he hit the cell bars.

He heard Hans scream. Jack nearly mistaken it as a girls before he realised that boys and girls are separated. Hook looked over Jack as he slide down the bars. Jack started to sweat. Hook came forward pulling his pants down. Another girlish scream joined Hans'

* * *

A/N Hope you like that chapter Anna does

Anna:HAHAHAHA OMG HAHAHAHA

Elsa:Anna please stop it isn't fat funny

Kitty:She not gonna stop you know

Elsa:I know


	8. Chapter 8

**Deadly ex's **

**Don't own frozen or Disney characters**

**Chapter 8 - **Sexual frustrated

Elsa woke up first in the morning still feeling horny from the dream and their little make out session. Anna was still innocently asleep her hand resting on the light blue cast that had sliver words on it. Elsa took that hand and stuck two fingers in her hand wetting them in saliva. Then she moved them heading to the dampness between her legs. She made moved the fingers inside her underwear but before she could Anna turned moving her hand with her. Elsa started fidgeting in frustration soon falling off the bed."Ow!" Elsa yelled.

Anna shot and looked over to see two feet on the bed and rest on the floor. She peered over Elsa's feet to see Elsa on the floor in pain. Anna sniffed up to smell Elsa sweet juices. She also saw that two of her fingers were wet,Anna thought _So your horny huh. Maybe I should torture you for a while_. Before helping her up Anna started to undress slowly watching Elsa at the corner of her eye. Elsa just looked at Anna drooling. She needed Anna now but was still injured because of Meg and Hans. Anna put on a top that showed her cleavage and tight jeans. Anna just smiled when she picked up Elsa bridal style and brought her downstairs. Elsa couldn't stop herself from looking at Anna's cleavage. When she realised that she was in her wheelchair she stopped and blushed. Anna went to kitchen put her hair in twin pigtails and started cooking fried breakfast. Elsa spoke first,"Wow I haven't had a fried breakfast in ages. The hospital have me toast that I could hardly chew"

"Well I thought I should gave you some _delicious _food like a fried breakfast" Elsa blushed at the way Anna said delicious. Elsa moved herself to the kitchen table and waited watching Anna cook.

Anna the finished cooking at place the food on the table. Elsa starting eating her breakfast when she realised that it better then last time. Anna just watched her reaction."I'm taking cooking lesson to be a better cook" Anna said,Elsa just looked at her still having the fork in her mouth. Anna giggled at Elsa and got up to gave her a hug from behind making sure to press her breast against Elsa's back. Elsa felt this and easily become turned on and blushed trying to continue eating her breakfast. Anna saw that she had a small piece of bacon on the corner of her lips and smirked. With her tongue she licked the bacon off Elsa making sure her tongue touch Elsa's lips.

Walking away she saw Elsa hit her head of the table. Anna did a mocking laugh bring her hand to her mouth. Elsa just look not finding the teasing funny. Elsa went to run Anna over with her wheelchair when Anna jumped on her saying "Go horsey go"

"I'm not a horse. And stop making me sexual frustrated. Its agony" Elsa pleaded

"Nope" is all Anna said then she started nipping Elsa's neck leaving marks,"Plus we need to plan the wedding"

"A least wait till I can walk"

"Ok" Anna said pouting.

Someone knocked on the door. Anna went to answer it,she saw a young man in a black suit holding a briefcase. He was also wearing a bowler hat. He asked politely,"Hello Miss Snowball is Miss Isley in?". Right there Elsa went decided to see who was at the door and moved herself into the hallway.

"Hello Mr Monday please come in" Elsa said then she moved back into the living room. Mr Monday walked leaving Anna confused and closing the door she joined then in the room. The man sat down putting his briefcase on his knees and opening it. Anna sat on the opposite sofa looking at Elsa next to her. Both of them didn't expect the next.

"Miss Isley we have found your grandfathers lost will" he said opening his suitcase.

"Omg thank you" Elsa thanked him.

He brought out a piece a paper and read it "To my dear granddaughter Elsa Sapphire Melody Isley if you are reading that means I have passed away. I hope you are loving a wonderful life with your wife or girlfriend."Elsa blushed as he said wife,"I am giving you my work shop in Corona and half of the family fortunes to look after your new family. I'm also giving you my Vincent comet as I remember you always wanted to play with it much to your fathers happiness. You were my favourite granddaughter out of your cousins" Mr Monday gave the letter to Elsa and keys to the Vincent comet. He then left informing them how to get the things. They both nodded and he left.

"Wow your full name is Elsa Sapphire Melody Isley" Anna spoke first.

"I'm getting my grandfather's motorcycle" Elsa added.

"We getting lots of money" Anna said.

Both looked at each other then Elsa called her dad want happened. Her dad just ended the call and got into his car. He drove to Elsa's house and burst through the door shouting,"WHAT!"

Elsa's dad snatched the letter from her hand and scanned the page. Her father was shocked by the outcome. He sat down next to Anna and sighed rubbing his temples to stop him getting a headache. He couldn't believe it._ Half of the family fortune_ he thought. The Isley family was rich with work shops and factories under their belts making money. His father was a genius,when he fell in love with his mother it changed him. He worked less but was still able to make money. Getting up and bending down to Elsa's eye level he spoke words of wisdom to her,"Elsa your the spitting image of my father. He cared for his wife giving her everything he had. You will do the same for your wife. Spend your money wisely like he did and you _will_ become great" je then kissed her on the forehead and said his goodbyes. Elsa missed her granddad but she'll continued his legacy.

Anna picked Elsa up and put her on the couch. She then got on top of her. Anna kissed Elsa enjoying the contact. She gave up on torturing her and pulled down Elsa's pants. Elsa moaned needing her release. Anna smiled."I going be careful because your leg is still swollen and this is one time" Anna said hearing Elsa moan for two reasons.

"Just hurry up" Elsa moaned. Anna did as she was told.

* * *

Day two in the jail Jack and Hans was. They couldn't get to sleep after the night they had being touched by grown men that had been sexual frustrated for years of being imprison. Hans had bruises on his arms and wrist while Jack had a black eye. Both were in the showers with the other criminals,most of them talking about the crimes they did. One was talking about how he nearly cut out a girls heart out but he replaced it with a pigs heart to fool the police.

Hans grabbed the yellow soap but as soon as grabbed it slipped out of his hand and called to the fall. Before Jack could stop Hans from picking it up Hans went into the middle of the showers and bent down to pick it up. Hans felt something in his arse and realised what was happening. He scream and Jack just looked away cleaning himself not wanting to watch to horror that was happening. The rest of the criminals laughed watching Hans get raped by a man that was missing his eye.

* * *

It was dinner time in the asylum and Meg sat next to one of her pals. It was a blonde girl that always cleaned and talked to mouse saying that it was her 'friends'. Meg looked at her food and started turning it to look like Elsa. She then smirked and starting eating. Eating the hair first then the nose and mouth then finally the eyes. She couldn't stop.

A bell rang signalling that it was medication time. They stood in a orderly queue waiting to get their medicine. Meg was next and grabbed her medicine she then tossed it on the floor and laughed. She refused to take her medicine and punched a nurse. She ran towards the exit but was stopped by being taser. She collapsed to the floor. Getting put into a straight jacket she was forced feed her medicine which calmed her down but only a little bit. She still laughed sadistically but only she could hear it. A sinister laugh that could scare anyone became louder. Meg's hair was down covered her darken eyes from the lack of sleep and light. She was gonna to escape.

They grabbed her and moved to a more confide cell that will keep her isolated from the others. Away from her pictures of Elsa and her together. They put a mussel on her to stop her from biting when being move to the cell.

* * *

A/N Chapter 8 guys

Elsa:I have a Vincent Comet now

Anna:And we are rich

*hugs kitty and pets her*

Kitty:thanks guys wait don't you guys have a wedding to plan

Elsa:I don't care I'm finally had my sexual desire released

Kitty:Ok -_-;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Deadly ex's **

**Chapter 9 - **Weeks of planning and gaining

A few weeks later Elsa leg was better. She didn't need the wheelchair anymore but her arm still needed to be in a cast. Anna was happy that Elsa was waking again but she missed carry her bridal style. Elsa needed to get her Vincent Comet from the place its being held. Anna gave Elsa a lift to the place. Before leaving the car Elsa surprised Anna by giving her kisses that got heated immediately. After several moans and Anna cleaning herself up she punched Elsa in her good arm."That's for having sex in my lovely Impala" Anna pouted. Elsa just rubbed her arm and kissed Anna's cheek.

"Well I need to let off some steam I mean I'm getting stressed planning our wedding"

Anna understood her but started the engine and left. When they arrived the cycle was already outside. Elsa got excited at the look of the cycle,it brought back memories of fun times.

_A old man bent down to fix the engine of his Vincent comet. He had a smoking pipe in his mouth which wasn't light but he was used it having it in his mouth. A little blonde girl came running in with a smallish pup that had big ears. The girl's light blue dress was covered in mud and she was gleaming with joy."Papi can I help?" the girl sweetly said smiling. The old man just laughed at his young niece and picked her up and place her on the bike placing her hands on the handles._

Elsa climbed on the bike and placed her hands on the handle mirroring the memory.

_"You can't sweet little snowflake but you can sit there and learn. Remember always love the one you care most" he said continuing fixing the engine. When he was done he told her to start the engine. She did as she was told and listened to the engine purr. She giggled kicking her legs constantly finding the noise funny. He grabbed to helmets and placed one on the little girl head._

_Climbing onto the back keeping one arm around the girl they drove off leaving the dog behind. The dog chased after them. They were going slow but the little girl enjoyed the wind hitting her face_.

Elsa started the engine and it purred like before. Smiling at Anna she quickly drove away feeling the same wind hit her face,her braid flew behind her. She looked behind her and saw Anna driving catching up to her. Elsa felt she had de ja vu moment but just shake it off. The couple went to there next stop which was the work shop her 'papi' used to own.

Both stood outside looking at the worn out sign. Words were missing and the place was covered in veins. Elsa just sighed and Anna hugged her putting her head on elsa's shoulder. Anna then kissed her cheek still hugging her. Elsa opened the couldn't open the door it rusted the door shut. Both looked at each other and agreed to fix this after the wedding.

Speaking of wedding Anna said,"I need to meet up with our mothers to plan so I'm leaving you to get a suit"

"Ok but I'm not wearing a tie. Bowties are more cooler" Elsa replied

"Then it will match the picture"

Then Anna hot in her car and left. Elsa just watched her drove away hoping she will get served in one suit shop.

* * *

Entering the suit shop she got weird looks she thought,_What they haven't seen a girl walk in to buy a suit_. She went to the counter and asked the man,"I'm getting married and I need a suit. Is there any recommendations". The man nodded and lead her to the back of the store. Just when she wad about to walk her father came into the store.

"Oh Elsa Your here to buy a suit?" he said.

"Yes I am getting married don't forget"

"I know,I know"

He went with her to the back. Suits of different filled the walls. She needed to be measured first. After measuring the two men started to discuss what would suit her best among the dozen black suits leaving Elsa out. At the corner of her eyes she saw a navy suit. She touched the sleeve and felt the softness of it. She then turned and pointing shouting,"I want this one" she dead panned interrupting the men conversations.

"Erm Elsa that's not black"

"So its suits me,I'm gonna have a light blue bowtie with it. My wedding,my choice"

Her father signed and asked the price he then choked when he heard it. Elsa then pouted when her father looked at her. He got his wallet out and payed for the suit and the bowtie as well. The manager came out with the suit in a plastic cover,Elsa was pleased with the outcome. She wondered what was happening with Anna.

* * *

Papers and magazines covered the kitchen table. Several wedding dresses were circled but she didn't want them. She already had a wedding dress in mind. She was busy looking through a wedding cake catalogue when she got a text

_Sexy queen:Got suit and bowtie its at my dad's place luv u_

Anna replied back with I love you and closed her phone. The women continued talking cakes and dresses. Flicking through pages she stop when she the one she wanted. It was a three tier,each tier was a different chocolate. The top tier was white,middle was milk chocolate and the bottom one was dark. It had snowflakes on all three tiers and were made of different chocolate as well._ Perfect_ she thought licking her lips thinking of eating the picture hoping to taste chocolate. She showed it to the women and they agreed. They didn't stop planning until late afternoon.

* * *

When Anna got home she went straight into the bath making sure there were bubbles. Feeling the cold water waked her up. Elsa then came in and sat beside her leaning against the wall.

"Had fun today" Elsa asked not having seen her fiancé all afternoon. Anna just nodded and splashed water at Elsa,"Hey be careful of my chalk". Anna forget about the chalk. They continued until Anna got up to leave. Elsa handed her a towel but not before smacking her arse and running away. Anna grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. She then ran for Elsa around the house wanting revenge. She didn't care if she was just wearing a towel she wanted to get revenge.

Elsa was hiding in one of the food cupboards._ She'll never find me here_ Elsa thought but then 'Gay mounting' started to play from her pocket,_Oh shit._ The door opened and Elsa saw a pissed off Anna. Anna dragged Elsa out and put nutella on her face then tied her to the table. She then summoned the beasts which raced in and started attacking her face. "Stop!" Elsa yelled but all Anna did was leave the room to get change smiling getting her revenge.

* * *

A/N hope you like chapter 9 guys

Elsa:My face still have drool on

Anna:Well you shouldn't smack my booty

Elsa:Please I love you*on knees*

Kitty:What the fuck is happening

Anna:A queen begging for sex from her princess

Kitty:Ok*walks away*


	10. Chapter 10

**Deadly ex's **

**Don't own frozen or any Disney characters**

**Chapter 10 - **The big day

Anna stood in front of a mirror im her bedroom. Her hair was in a braided bun,she touched the soft fabric of her wedding dress. It was her birth mothers and she promised herself that she would wear it for her. Someone knocked on her door and entered the room."You look beautiful just like your mother on our wedding day" her father said nearly crying. Anna just hugged him,she was so nervous. Leaving the room with her veil on her head but not over her eyes she saw Olaf in his little dog suit. Marshmallow wore the same suit but he was with Elsa being the best dog. Anna smiled at the idea when Elsa told her it.

She got outside getting in the car ready to be taken to the church. Olaf jumped in as well sitting beside her. It was a long journey making Anna more nervous each time they stop at a red light.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa stood waiting at the alter tugging at her sleeves. She then played with her bowtie but then was stopped by her dad telling her she shouldn't play with it. She just sighed. Marshmallow watched her while sitting next to a silk pillow with two rings on. He wasn't just the best dog but he was also gonna give them the rings. Kristoff and Belle came up to her to calm her down. They gave encouraging words that calmed her down but soon everyone went to their places when someone gave them the signal.

The big wooden double doors of the Church opened and there stood Anna veil over eyes,bouquet in hands,arm linked to her father. She was breathtaking and Elsa smiled at the sight. When Anna finally reached the alter Elsa mouthed the words I love you

Anna blushed and lifted her veil off her eyes to see how dapper Elsa was. Elsa still wore her expander but she now got a tattoo on her next of a snowflake with Anna engraved in it. Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and the priest started to speak.

"We are here today to bring these two together in matchamoney. Before I start is there anyone here who doesn't want these two to be married" Elsa expect Meg to escape the asylum and say yes but it didn't happen. Elsa and Anna gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"May we have the rings!"

Marshmallow grabbed the silk cushion with his teeth and heading towards the alter. He then sat down still holding the cushion in his mouth. Elsa grabbed on of the rings with her still chalked hand and said,"I take Anna to be my beloved wedded wife to be loved and to be hold". Elsa then carefully put the ring on Anna's finger.

Anna then grabbed the other ring and repeated what Elsa said but changing the name,"I take Elsa to be my lovely wedded husband to be loved and to be hold". Then she carefully slide the ring and Elsa's finger. The priest then spoke up,"I now pronounce up husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Anna just giggled at how Elsa was her husband even if she was the same gender. They leaned in and kissed,everyone clapped even Kristoff wolf whistle at them while Belle just clapped. Elsa then picked Anna and put her over her shoulder. She run out of the church and put both of them in the limo that was waiting for them. Everyone ran of the church while Elsa and Anna just waved outside the window.

* * *

At the after party Elsa and Anna were talking to there relatives that they haven't for years. They laughed at old tales. The room suddenly got darker the spotlight on them. Elsa pulled anna to the dance floor for the first dance with her. Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa's neck while Elsa placed her hands on her wife's waist. The slowly dance together,anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder and said,"I love you Elsa,I'm happy that I married you"

"Ditto Anna,just imagine the future. Me working in my grandads workshop while you-"

"While I look after our child"

Elsa hide her blush in Anna's redhead. She hair smelled like strawberries. Elsa just sighed bring Anna closer. They fathers came asking them for a dance. Both of accepted and danced. Kristoff was taking pictures while Olaf and Marshmallow eyed the cake. The bride and groom saw this and called them over.

They cut into the cake together then shared a piece,enjoying the chocolaty goodness of it. The party and everyone left to go home. When the happy couple got home Elsa was carrying Anna the bedroom. She unzipped the dress and placed it on the computer chair. She felt Anna come behind her undoing her belt and shirt for her. They kissed each other passionately filling the room with moans.

After the two had sex they lay entangled in each other. Anna played with Elsa's expander while Elsa played with Anna's hair both soon falling to the temptation of sleep whispering words of love.

* * *

Meg screamed at the tv in the room,she then picked up a chair and nearly throw it before she was stop by a male nurse with red hair. He always stop her from attacking the others. She just stared at him then looked away when their eyes meet. He smiled and waved getting ignored by her.

His was Hercules but everyone called him a hero. He picked her up and pit her back into her new room. She stayed silent. She still love Elsa right?

* * *

Jack and Hans was still locked up but jack still made new allies. One was called Nicholas but his criminal name was Santa after St Nick. Hans on the other got regular visits from his thirteen brothers. He hated them just like he hated Elsa. Both Jack and Hans hated Elsa but they were trapped in prison unable to do anything but to be someone's bitch.

* * *

A/N chapter 10 I know that i skip the I do's and some other parts put I only been to one wedding and it wasn't in a church.


	11. Epilogue

**Deadly ex's **

**Don't own frozen or any Disney characters **

**Epilogue - **Happy life

A few years later

Elsa was busy in her new workshop fixing somebodies car. She was busy when her phone rang. It was Kristoff who answered,"Elsa come quick Anna's in labour." Elsa nearly dropped her phone. The two had planned of having a baby and Kristoff kindly donated his sperm which was then implanted into Anna. She told the intern that she was leaving and he should continue fixing the car.

She jumped onto her bike and drove of to the hospital wanting to be fair for Anna. Elsa was running a successful workshop while Anna became a housewife and soon to be mother. When she got there she quickly parked her bike and ran into the hospital. She yelled at receptionist asked her where wife was but was suddenly dragged by Belle who was pulling her to the room. When they reached the room Belle pushed Elsa through the door.

Elsa saw Anna panting and sweating."ELSA!" Anna screamed which made Elsa rush to her side holding on her hands.

"I'm here snowflake" Elsa said but was soon paralysis when Anna squeezed her hand when she pushed. Anna face went red and she scream again. The doctor told her stop and to breathe for ten seconds. Anna just looked at Elsa and smiled while Elsa kissed her forehand. She then pushed again hearing a high pitch scream. Anna stopped and the two looked at the alien the doctor was holding.

"Its a boy" he said. Elsa just laughed thinking_,I have son,I have son_ over and over again. The nurses took the baby and wiped him getting the blood of his face. The nurses wrapped him in a blue towel and placed him in Anna's arms. Anna was in tears,holding her little boy. She looked at Elsa and said,"You name Elsa"Elsa had a idea what to name him.

"His called Leo Philip Kristoff Isley hows that"

"Its perfect he has both of our grandfathers name and his Uncle Kristoff's"

Soon as the doctors and nurses left the room Kristoff and Belle came in falling in love at the baby boy. The baby opened his blue that was a deep blue sapphire colour.

The week after the grandparents and the great great grandparent came to visited happy that to see a baby boy. The girls laughed at there mothers who was making funny faces. Elsa just kissed Anna on the lips and nuzzle her face in Anna's face. She couldn't wait to take her baby boy home soon.

* * *

Two years later

Elsa was back in her workshop changing a few things to her bike. Until she felt arms wrap around her neck and kiss her cheek. She stood and saw Anna. She then looked behind to see Leo riding Marshmallow pretending to ride and motorbike. Elsa just wrapped a arm around Anna waist and laughed seeing herself in Leo. Anna kissed Elsa's cheek giggling at her son.

"Broom Broom" leo playfully pulled on Marshmallow ears thinking there were handles. Elsa wiped her hands on a piece of cloth and went to picked her son up. Giving him a piggyback ride she made engine noises pretending to be his motorcycle racing around the shop and outside. Anna just giggled while Marshmallow was thankful that Leo was off him. Leo was giggling and laughing yelling,"Go mummy Go! We must win the race"

Anna joined in then Marshmallow running around laughing and giggling together. After all the ordeals they faced they are now happy,forgetting the past and looking forward to future especially Leo's.

When they got home of playing Leo was asleep from the race today. Elsa put him to bed while Anna started the bath for Elsa. When Elsa came the room she hugged Anna from behind kissing her neck. Anna stopped the hot and grabbed and handful of bubbles. She then blew it in Elsa's face. She then quickly left before Elsa could push her in the water. Elsa just sighed still thinking,_God she still a dork but I love her still_. Smiling she stripped-down and climbed into the bath relaxing,enjoying the hot water.

The door opening and Elsa opened one eye then the other one when Elsa saw Anna naked and climbing into the bath. Elsa then blew bubbles in Anna's face and leaned forward to kiss.

Life was perfect for them

* * *

Meg was still in the Asylum but was back in her original cell. She ripped of the picture of Elsa and her and burned them to show that she was over. Hercules helped her,he official became her helper and friend. He also tried to make her talk to the other but refused never leaving her shell. She blushed when he touched her arms and hand. She now know that she was wrong but she also knows that she will never leave the asylum if it means leaving Hercules.

* * *

Hans thirteen brothers were also put in prison with him as they were caught buying Ice. Hans hated this. They bothered him each day but they had something in common,they always drops the soap and also try's to pick it up.

Jack gave up on Hans the first year in. He made allies inside and become known among them as working with a crazy bitch and the sex toy of the prison. Jack also had cuts but he never wore shoes for some reason. Hans and Jack still had many years in the prison to spend thinking not to piss off Anna again.

* * *

A/N Last chapter guys such a happy ending.


End file.
